


Skeleton Cats & Sk8r Kidz

by artsyAquarius



Series: Paper Lanterns Universe [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humanstuck, Paper Lanterns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyAquarius/pseuds/artsyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Meulin, Kurloz, Latula and Mituna meet, become close friends, and develope relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton Cats & Sk8r Kidz

Your name is Meulin Leijon. You’re currently in sixth-period art class, drawing cats and anime-style people in your sketchbook. The bell went a few minutes ago, but you just have to finish one more sketch before you leave! You scribble out a few extra lines, and….done! Now all you have to do is color it in the next lesson and you’ll have your term assessment finished!  
Most people had already left by now, but you see one other student still engrossed in his work. You know who he is; he’s Kurloz Makara. You recognise the unruly hair that’s worse than your own. He’s mute, so he usually has an aid with him, but they’ve left.   
You stand up and walk over to his seat, peering over his shoulder. On his page is a mosaic of swirling lines and patterns, with skulls and bones intersecting the patterns. “Wow, that’s really good!” you shriek before you can help yourself.   
He jolts a bit; it’s clear he wasn’t expecting to hear you. He turns to you and smiles, and you notice how nice his eyes are. They’re a dark blue colour that almost looks purple. You point to a spot on his page where he’s drawn a tangle of rose thorns with beautifully detailed flowers. “I really like this,” you say.  
He smiles again, then look back towards where you were sitting before. He frowns, hesitates, then makes some signs with his hands that make absolutely no sense to you. You tilt your head and smile apologetically. “Sorry, I…I don’t…”   
He shakes his head, bites his lip thoughtfully and grabs a pencil. He scrawls something on it quickly, then hands it to you.   
I’VE SEEN SOME OF YOUR WORK, TOO. IT’S REALLY NICE.   
You grin and absently tuck some hair behind your ear. “Thanks!” He smiles at you again, eyes bright.   
You want to say something else, but you can’t quite think of anything. You’re not sure if it would be ruder to keep talking out loud or write back to him. But…you really want to talk to him! He’s an amazing artist and maybe he could give you some tips?   
Before things can get too awkward, a scrawny boy with fluffy hair covering most of his face walks in the door. “There you are, Kurloz! Geez, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” You’ve seen this kid in a few of your classes. He has a pretty bad lisp, which you find adorable.   
Kurloz gives him an unamused look and makes more words with his hands.   
The boy – Mituna, you think his name is – rolls his eyes (which you’ve just noticed are different colours). “Well, yeah, but…I keep forgetting which class you’re in, you know what I’m like!” his tone keeps fluctuating between apologetic and agitated.   
Kurloz keeps signing at him and Mituna makes a lot of grumpy facial expressions while they argue. The whole thing seems kind of comical to you, and you let out a giggle.   
They both turn to you and Mituna stares at you like he’s just noticed you standing there. “Oh, hey, uh…M-Millie? Or…wait, wasn’t it Mulan, or something?”   
You laugh. “It’s Meulin, actually, but Mulan’s pretty close, I guess!”   
Mituna waves it off. “Yeah, ok, cool.” He turns his attention back to Kurloz. “You said you’d wait for me at the gate! I didn’t think you were a promise breaker!” he accuses.   
Kurloz rolls his mystifying eyes and signs some more.   
“No, I haven’t forgotten how! But we can’t exactly go all ‘silent mime’ style and leave her in the dark, can we?”   
You smile, kind of awkwardly, and hold your hands behind your back. “I don’t mind, really! I wouldn’t want to interrupt or anything.”   
Kurloz starts writing on another piece of paper.   
YOU’RE NOT INTERRUPTING ANYTHING. IF YOU’D LIKE, WE CAN TEACH YOU SIGN LANGUAGE.  
You grin widely. “Really? You’d teach me?” he nods, smiling. “I’d love that! Thank you so much!” this is really exciting for you. You’ve always wanted to learn another language (besides Spanish), and, well, sign language definitely counted! And if you were being honest with yourself, you were looking forward to spending more time with the enchanting Mr Makara.   
“Great, so, we’ll meet you sometime tomorrow, maybe? But we’ve got to get going now, right Kurloz?” Mituna says briskly, grabbing Kurloz’s arm and dragging him away.   
He rolls his eyes and gives you once last smile as you wave goodbye to him. You can feel a surge of happiness rising in your chest and you hand to cover your mouth with your hands to stop yourself from squealing.   
You think you’ve got a crush.


End file.
